black kiss chapter 1
by chloechloe1997
Summary: fear love hate


Chapter 1:

I was so nervous about my first day back after spring break I drove into the schools car park and parked my blue golf R32 I turned the engine of and undid my seat belt I took a deep breath and looked in my compact mirror and shoved on some mascara and lip gloss I got my rucksack and turned to open the door when I saw my friend sky on the other side I opened my door and locked the car behind me I slung my rucksack over my shoulder and looked at sky she swung her arms over me and gave me a huge hug when she let go I looked around hoping no one was looking at me "honey how you holding up" I looked at sky and gave her the kind of not sure look "well every day gets better" she linked arms with me and walked me to the front office "so babe have you forgotten to use your phone" I looked at sky and then realised I forgot to ring her back after I kept "missing" her phone calls "sorry there's just been a lot on my plate since" I looked down and tried to hold back the tears sky looked at me "no worries so what's your first lesson?" sky got out a piece of paper folded to a 3 centimetre square she unfolded it and examined the wrinkled paper "I have psychology" I tried to remember what the sheet had written on it because I had left my timetable at home "I'm not sure what I have I am gonna have to got to reception and ask what my lessons are" sky took my bag and led me to the reception when we got to the front desk she handed me my bag back and slammed her hands on the desk the lady at desk looked at sky and then me and looked back on her computer screen she wore leopard print specs and a white lacy blouse with black vest underneath she wore bright pink lipstick and bright blue eye shadow she looked about 60 but dressed like she was 30 I pulled sky's hands of the desk and looked at the woman "excuse can I have a print of my timetable my name is jasmine crick" I said the woman lowered her glasses and started typing something next thing she slammed a bit of paper on the desk "happy now" she said I took the paper and walked of with sky I looked at my timetable " so honey what you got first" she snatched the paper from my hand a gave it a quick run through "you have English first so meet me in the car park by my car at the end of the day" sky had a red smart car I walked in to my English class and I saw the school's biggest bitch abbey peptone I gave her a quick look and took a seat in my usual desk I took another look at abbey and she was surrounded by people especially boys no wonder she was wearing a mini skirt so high I think I could see her thong she was also wearing little ankle high heel boots with a tight cowgirl shirt which was tied up just below her bra she had a belly piercing with the letter A on it she had short blonde hair she saw me looking at her and came over she laid her hand on the table I thought she was going to kill me then took a seat next me I realised I was holding my breath and let go a big sigh I looked at the front of the class and saw the teacher come in I think he was a new teacher cause I didn't recognize him maybe he was replacing mrs trench she had gone on maternity leave he placed his case on the desk and took a whiteboard pen and wrote on the board,

Mr. Hen

He turned to face the class and he looked about 100 he walked to the back and picked up some books at the back of the class and started to hand them out when it came to him giving me one I looked at the title and saw three words "Romeo and Juliet" I looked to see that mister hen was sitting on the edge of his desk and looked up "go to act 1 scene 5 right settle down and lets begin reading" when we got reading a guy walked in I didn't recognize him one bit he was wearing a grey shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark jeans and topped it of with a pair of converse he sat down behind me I felt his foot touch the leg of my chair abbey started twisting her hair looking at the new guy "I am abbey what's your name" abbey asked him. He didn't answer the teacher had stopped reading and said "right get into pairs and read out the scene when Romeo and Juliet meet if your not going to bother listen" I stood up but felt someone push me back into my seat it was the new guy he had brought his desk chair to the front of my desk "I am warren" he held his hand out expecting me to shake it I turned to see abbey giving me a menacing look I turned back and saw warren this time he was closer I jumped up of my chair I picked up my book "I need a new book this one is all tatty" when I took a look I saw that it looked pristine I felt ashamed for lying I walked to see the teacher reading the play I saw the pile of books and switched my one for another I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back. Warren was making things awkward. I turned around and saw Abbey in my seat she was still twisting her blonde hair warren looked bored not that I cared I walked back and sat on a different desk warren saw me and told abbey to leave she stood up I stood up as well we came face to face abbey breathe smelt of fags "he is mine hands of!" to be fair she can have him I sat back down I could tell warren had lighten up he took my hand I could feel a rush of heat going through me I didn't want to show my feelings so I pulled away and placed my hands on my lap warren gave out a laugh was he mocking me or something I took the book and started reading in my head all I could see was flirting and a lot of kissing I wasn't prepared to do this with warren I slammed the book on the table warren leant in I felt like he was examining me "are you not fan of Romeo and Juliet?" I shook my head. He brushed he hair of his face he had slight stubble with black shaggy hair and piercing green eyes I wanted this lesson to end quickly no I wanted the day to end.

I walked out to the car park and saw sky waving I walked over she gave me another bear hug all of a sudden I heard sky cry I looked a her face she actually was crying

"What's the matter sky?" she wiped the tears and took a few deep breathes "I don't know what I would do if you died from the cancer" I felt my own tears burning up but I had to stay brave for her and myself I walked back to my car and saw warren leaning on the drivers side I walked up to him he looked a bit frustrated "you had cancer?" wait what how did he know did he eavesdrop on my and sky's conversation "how did you find that out that?" he shook his head "doesn't matter but are you ok now?" why was he all of sudden so curious "yes now can you leave" I thought about shouting but I was still emotional from the chat with sky warren opened the door and signalled me to get in "how did you open the door its locked warren waved my keys I went to take them when he leant down to kiss me but I grabbed the keys and jumped aback I jumped in the car and drove off the school premises My phone started buzzing I flipped my phone open "hello"

"Hey do you feel like coming over I am home alone?"

"Yeah be there in 20 minutes" she hanged up I parked the car and walked in the house I was greeted by my mum, dad was probably still at work I kissed my mum and went to my room I opened my door and got changed into leggings, vest and a sweater I saw my mum again and told her I was going to sky's and wouldn't be long so I drove of after a while I got to the derelict part of the journey when I heard a scream I slammed the breaks down and got out the car it had started to rain I saw a forest and hills I got to the wooden fence and climbed over when a beam of light fell onto the forest the screaming carried on I got to the entrance of the forest when a load of black feathers fell to the ground I picked one up but it flew out of my hand I realised I was soaking wet because of the rain the screaming was still going on. When I came to the light beam I looked up and saw someone falling but it can't be a person. Can it. I kept my eyes locked on the person falling when my ears went '_**move!'**_ I spun round to see who was there to my surprise there was no one there I looked around to see if anyone was there I was alone I looked up and saw the person still falling I thought about calling someone but what would I say? I walked into the light the beam of light as I did so it got brighter it actually hurt my eyes and burnt me I walked back out and looked at my clothes and saw that they had been burnt. I looked at my car I thought about chasing him but I had to get to sky's I got back in my car and turned the engine of I saw that my arm was badly burnt from the beam of light. I got to the out side of sky's house I grabbed my bag and walked to the door I knocked twice and waited for the door to open I gave it a push and it opened knowing sky she never shuts the door probably I walked up to her room and walked in her room she was sitting on her bed with headphones in no wonder she didn't hear me knock "hi babe chuck your bag over by my draws!" she shouted I sat down on the bed and gave her a hug she pulled her headphones out "its 11 were have you been?" it cant of been that late how long was I watching that guy for, we got in to bed and went to sleep.

All night I had flashbacks of that guy I got downstairs and saw sky and her mum her mum saw my burn "jazz sweetie let me bandage that up it looks sore" I looked at my arm and sore how big the burn was I hadn't really noticed the burn "thank you" I walked over to her mum she walked to a cupboard and got a green case and pulled out a roll of bandage she wrapped the bandage around my arm a few times and tied it up to keep it secure. I drove sky to school in my golf I got out and saw that warren was walking towards us I grabbed sky's hand "we need to go hurry up" sky looked confused so I locked the car and pulled her away I saw warren with abbey she was obviously flirting with him I got to science I had left sky at math I took a seat I got my text book out I saw that there was some chemical, test tubes, beakers and a Bunsen burner no one had looked at me so I knew I was going to be doing this experiment alone I looked at the door when I saw abbey walk in and surprisingly she sat next to me

"don't talk to me just make me pass science" what I wasn't going to help she made my life hell "abbey go away I don't like you and you don't like me and I want be helping" I was cut of by the teacher walking in "right calm down, get some glasses on and gloves and start doing the experiment the method sheet is on your desks!" great I was stuck with her I handed abbey a test tube so I could pour the acid I was a bit shaky because it had in bold writing "corrosive" I poured the acid and took the test tube. After we had finished I was surprised that abbey was so helpful but I was dreading that next I had English and he was there. Warren. I got to my English class when the door opened I turned to see warren with his cheeky smile painted on his face "after you" I walked in and took my seat but warren picked me up and sat me on the desk "what are you doing?" he lifted my arm and undid the bandage covering my burn warren examined the burn after he wrapped my arm up he looked at me but he wasn't smiling anymore he looked angry "what happened last night!" he didn't say it like a question it sounded quite threatening I pulled my arm away "kettle water" he laughed and kissed my forehead I leant back I knew people that people started looking I pushed warren away and sat back in my seat he was making me feel uncomfortable I had a feeling he knew what happened last night maybe he knew what happened to the man or what that beam of light was Mr. hen walked in and clapped his Hands to get our attention "settle down, well today we will be doing some little plays of a scene of your choice work in groups of three or four get some books from the back and get acting" I stood up and got a book I walked back to my desk warren and abbey were sitting behind talking

"Hey, come work with us" I turned to see warren behind me he spun my chair around so I was facing him and abbey "Oscar does she have to work with us?" what did abbey call warren I thought of correcting her but I was not In the mood for an argument warren moved his chair next to mine "so what scenes should we do?" abbey opened the book "me and Oscar should do the kiss scene and jasmine can be the nurse" I was happy with that we rehearsed a few times it came to us showing our scene we all took our position abbey stood at the front we started warren came on stage and said his lines abbey said hers It came to my scene I stepped on stage warren was about to kiss abbey when he walked to me he took my head and made his lips touch mine a rush of heat went down my body warren pulled back he looked like he had just seen a ghost "that burn is not kettle water!" what had he just said I looked around everyone was staring at me including the teacher he stood up "right class dismissed" I wiped my lips warren took my hand and pinned me to the wall once everyone had left

"Tell me now did he see you?" wait he knew what happened but how I hadn't told him "no I don't think so but how do you know?" then it clicked he was the one who told me to move "you followed me and told me to move" warren eyes widened "I wasn't there last night was anyone else there?" I shook my head "it was as if the voice was my imagination" warren closed his eyes "he saw you" he opened his eyes slowly this time they were a different colour they were black "warren your eyes" warren took my hand and pulled me towards the car park I had to meet sky though "Where you taking me?" we got to the bikes warren released my hand warren pulled a bike onto the road path and jumped on "get on" shook my head and walked away to find sky.

I saw sky leaning against my car she had a grin on her face when I got to my car she gave me a wink "so you and Oscar kissed in English" how did she find out and even sky is calling him Oscar I gave sky a smile "so what I am not into him anyway do you want to grab something to eat?" sky's smile grew "why thank you babe for paying" I laughed that was one of the many reasons I love sky we drove to a local café after we ordered a waitress came up to us with a phone she handed the phone to me I took the phone and placed the receiver to my ear "hello?" I waited for a reply

"Jasmine?" it was my mum "jasmine honey is that you?"

"Mum why are you calling me?" I heard a scream it made me jump "mums are you okay?" there was no answer I was about to give the phone back "jasmine" I slammed the phone back to my ear "who is this?" I looked at sky she had a really worried face on her I stood up and took the call somewhere private I walked into the toilets and locked the main door

"Who is this?" there was a laugh down the phone "shall we play a game?" I was getting annoyed "answer my question!"

"Do you know the old abandoned church near the café your in?" I sighed "yes" he hung up I walked back over to sky and gave the waitress the phone I grabbed my bag sky grabbed my arm "you ok babe?" I nodded "my mum wants me to meet her take my car back to yours I will probably see you tomorrow" I never did like lying to sky but I had to. I got to the car park and looked for my car but I couldn't find it I walked back into the café but sky wasn't there I went to the bar and asked the barman "did you see girl leave she was sitting in that booth over there?" the barman nodded "she left with a man" it could have been the man on the phone I had to get to that church now!


End file.
